Crafted
Crafted is a parody of One Direction's song "Perfect." It was created by Radapedaxa and uploaded on May 23, 2016. It currently has over 25 million views, as of November 2019. The story is about a Minecrafter who goes on a quest across the biomes to find diamonds. Vocals were provided by Matt Greco, and Cinema 4D R14 was used to animate the video. Lyrics 1 I might never be a knight in diamond armor, I might never be a pro survival miner, And I might never be pro PVP fighter, But I will be the one to find diamonds to mine! I will search for it, Roam these lands and keeps, I can tell it's dangerous. Oh Yea. And I am not sure Where to find these ores, But I'll prepare for a big adventure. 1 So I will find iron weapons in the village tools, And I will find magic armor down the ocean blues, I will go on an adventure, through the biomes I'll move, Surely I'll find it, maybe I'll craft it for good. And I will search through the cold and snowy tundra lands, And I will search through titanic and searing desert sands, Cause I like to find the diamonds I've been dreaming about, Surely I'll find it, surely I'll craft it, So let's start right now! 2 I may know by now on where to find the diamonds, Nowhere through the lands, but deep down- the underground, I'll explore the caves- these diamonds are sure to be found, I'll bring my pick out, I'll go and mine and mine! I will search for it Roam these shafts and keeps, I can tell it's dangerous. Oh Yea Boy, I hope I'm sure What I'm risking for Cause I'm not brave at roaming dark places, 2 So I will mine through the ravines with the lapis blues, And I will mine through these perils, don't care if I'm doomed, Cause I like to mine for diamonds, everything I will do, Surely I'll find it, maybe I'll craft it for good. And I will mine through abandoned mineshafts underground, And I will mine down the dungeons they say none can come out, Cause I like to find the diamonds I've been dreaming about, Surely I'll find it, maybe I'll craft it, So let's mine right now! Bridge And in the distance, I see something shining amongst the dark, Oh Yea Now in glee, I found the diamonds I've been seeking all my heart, Baby I've found it, Baby I'm crafted Chorus All these mobs staring at me like they'll hurt me cruel, So I will craft diamond weapons and some armor, too, Time to prove I know I can do things I'm not bound to do, Baby I'm crafted, baby I'm crafted for good. And I will fight for these diamonds, I will take them down, And I will fight through these zombies, spiders, the creeper's frown, I've already found the diamonds I've been dreaming about, Baby I'm crafted, baby I'm crafted, And I've won right now. Video Category:Songs Category:Parody Songs Category:One Direction Category:Radapedaxa